Tale Untold
by Actual-Robot
Summary: The untold history of Bellatrix Black. This is what happens in her life during her time at Hogwarts and what causes her to lose all of her humanity. Her first year she meets a girl named Sarah Longbottom. Follow the ups and downs of their friendship as Bella eventually learns what love is. Cheesy, yes. Cliche, no. This is FXF and AU. Comments are love. Enjoy :)


Chapter 1

Unlikely

"Hi, I'm Sarah," a small hand with chipped purple nail polish stretches over the book Bella had been reading, "Sarah Longbottom."

A frown etches its way onto the young girl's face as her dark brown eyes travel up the arm of the intruder of what she had hopped would be a private compartment. The intruder looks to be the same age as Bella. Sarah has short blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail with a large purple bow. Her skin is no where near as pale as Bella's and her eyes are also more of a caramel color. The blonde girl's smile grows large, showing a small gap on the top row of her teeth.

Slowly, yet with a slight bounce, she makes her way to sit across Bella and opens her mouth, "You know, this is when you introduce yourself."

Bella ignores her, and sharply looks back down at her book. It is one of the assigned to the first years, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and this is her third time reading it. Never was it a harm to be prepared, or in her case overly prepared. Bella, being the eldest of Druella and Cygnus Black, is the first to attend Hogwarts; therefore, she had a lot riding over her shoulders to set the path for her younger sisters.

"Well, Miss Anonymous, I like your hair," Bella looks up at the girl now. The large smile is still secured on her rounded face. Her large bushy eyebrows raise, as Bella lifts a single perfectly angled one.

"We don't know each other. You don't have to be nice," Bella replies, her eyes traveling to the girl's clothing: a white sweater, a black skirt, purple tights, and black Mary Jane's. She assumes the girl must be either a half or a pure blood, being that her attire seems to be somewhat new.

"I would like to know you," Sarah giggles as her hands fall to either side of her, gripping the chair. She leans forward, with her legs slightly swinging, "And I really do like your hair. It's pretty and curly. My hair is always flat, no matter what I do to it."

"It's annoying," Bella looks back down at her book. Sarah does not say anything after that. After a little trouble, the darker girl finally finds her place and resumes reading. None of the words truly stuck with her and she finds herself having to repeat the same passages over and over again. Bella did not understand what was distracting her. She looks up at the other girl, who now had her eyes glued to the window. The sun glistened into the room and reflected off of Sarah's hair making it shine bright. The ponytail was high on her head and no hair was out of place, unlike Bella's. It looked smooth. Like silk.

A soft bang makes its way down the corridor outside, leading to a soft knock. Sarah quickly jumps up and opens the door. An older witch stands there with a cart of goodies and a smile as big as the young girl.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Sarah turns to Bella. In return Bella shakes her head 'no.' To that, Sarah looks back to the older witch, "I'll have two pumpkin juices and two licorice wands."

They exchange the coins and food. Sarah, then, makes her way back to a seat, this time right next to Bella. She holds out a drink and one of the wands, once more over the book.

"This is when you accept the gift and say 'thank you, Sarah.'"

Bella closes the book and takes the snacks from the other girl, "I said no, but thank you."

"Sarah."

"What?"

"That's my name and you didn't say it," the blonde girl replies, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," Bella replies, still not saying it, as she takes a bite of the candy.

"Why are you so difficult?" Sarah copies Bella and takes a bite of her own treat.

Bella is taken back. This isn't the first time she has been called difficult in her life. Her mother calls her that at least five times a day. However, she would not allow some girl with a missing tooth call her that, "I am not being difficult."

"Yes, you are," Sarah says defiantly. Her eyebrows lower and squeeze together, almost touching. They looked like caterpillars.

"No, I am not, "Bella replies calmly, but the more she talks, the more her voice raises, "I did not ask you to buy me this. I did not ask to hold a conversation with you. I did not ask you to come into my compartment. AND I did not ask to get to know you. Yet, you insist. You are the one being difficult. Difficult and annoying."

"Fine," Sarah replies, getting up, and going to the other bench; thought, instead of sitting across from Bella, in the middle of the bench, she sits closest to the window, and sharply turns her head to the view.

Despite the small chews and swallows, no other sound travels in their compartment. The sun begins to slowly lower, turning the day to twilight. Bella stands up, grabs her robes from her trunk and pulls them on. Sarah does not. This irks Bella.

Time passes and Bella knows they will be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now. Nevertheless, Sarah has yet to put on her robes.

"Sarah," Bella finally says, "You should put on your robes."

"No," the blonde girl replies, her eyes still glued to the passing scenery beyond the glass.

"You have to, it's the rules." Bella replies and Sarah still does not more, causing unreasonable anger to bubble in her stomach, "Why aren't you?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Bella now stands, her hands going to her hips.

"Because apparently I am _difficult_ ," Sarah slowly turns her head towards Bella. Even though her face appears to be calm, her eyes are spiting fire.

"Yes, you are," Bella replies, "Now put on your robes."

Sarah finally gets up and does as she is told. It was obvious her robes were new and rather expensive. Definitely a pure blood, Bella decides.

"I like your robes," Bella tells her, as she makes herself comfortable on the bench.

"So now you want to talk to me?" Sarah takes her place by the window once more; however, her eyes stay glued on Bella's, the fire not wavering.

"That is when you say 'thank you, Bellatrix,'" Bella replies, mimicking Sarah's earlier words. Sarah doesn't say anything, but her arms cross in front of her chest and her eyes remain on the darker girl.

Bella lets out a huff, "Look from my point of view, you were being difficult. I just wanted to read, but you insisted on talking to me. So don't expect me to say sorry."

"Bellatrix," Sarah says, as the train comes to a stop, "that's a very bright star, but you don't seem very bright."

They hear the patter of feet moving about the train now. Neither of the girls move.

"That wasn't nice," Bella scowls at the other girl.

"Neither are you," Sarah replies, finally getting up. She leaves their compartment, and hesitantly Bella follows after her. Unfortunately, for the girls, they were the last of the first years to leave the train, meaning they had to share a boat with two other students. One of the students is a boy. He has shoulder length hair and a slightly pudgy face. The other is a girl with curly blonde, a heavy-set jaw, and a bright smile. The girl waves to the other three and introduces herself as "Rita Seeker."

Sarah turns to the other blonde, her frown disappearing, and introduces herself as well. The boy follows in turn, telling them that his name is Rudolphus Lestrange. They then all turn to look at Bella. A smirk quickly appears on Sarah's face.

"I'm Bellatrix Black," she says, and Sarah's smirk turns back into a frown. Good, Bella thinks, as Rita beings to express her excitement. Nothing she says is worthy of listening to, the darker girl quickly decides. Until Rita announces she wishes to be in Gryffindor. Bella holds back a laugh. She hopes this girl gets exactly what she wishes, so the Bella doesn't have to deal with her.

"I think I would like to be in Gryffindor as well," Sarah announces. That however, angers Bella.

"Why would you want to be a Gryffindork?" At that Rudolphus laughs.

"Well why not?" Sarah replies, the fire quickly returns as she turns to Bella, "There is nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor. They represent bravery."

"They're stupid," Bella replies, "They are known for being brave, sure, but they don't think about their actions, they just, do."

"Let me guess," Sarah tilts her head to the side, her caramel colored eyes never wavering from Bella's, "You want to be a Slytherin."

"I am going to be a Slytherin."

"You don't know that," Rita breaks her way into their conversation, causing a quick 'butt out,' from Bella.

"She is right," Sarah says as the boats come to a stop, "You could very well be a Hufflepuff."

Bella follows Rudolphus out of the boat. She turns back to Sarah, to see her tripping over her own feet. Without thought, she reaches out and offers her hand. Sarah takes it and Bella helps her out. Neither girl lets go of the either's hand. Together they follow the others into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They take in as much of the scenery as the little light allows. However, once the enter, the bright light illuminate the inner castle and all of the first years are in awe. Bella, however, use to the extravagancy of a castle, returns back to the two girl's previous discussion.

"I would rather die, than be a Hufflepuff," she tells Sarah as they are led into the dining hall. Sarah's eyes are glued on the candles, instead of on Bella, and a slight pang of something is sent through the darker girl's stomach.

"It's just a simple enchantment keeping them up," Bella says with a sigh.

"It's beautiful," Sarah says, before turning to Bella, "and you're dramatic."

At this Bella giggles, causing Sarah to as well. Suddenly a hush is sent through the room as a large hat is brought on stage in front of the professors. After an introduction of the charmed object, the talking hat is placed upon the first student- Arron Abbott. The hat yells out Hufflepuff, causing another, yet much softer giggle from Bella.

"Keep that up and karma will get you," Sarah says, "You're going to be placed in Hufflepuff."

"No, I will be in Slytherin," Bella replies, her eyes on the next student, knowing her turn will be very soon, "We both will be."

Sarah doesn't reply to that. Together they watch two more students go up and be sorted into their houses, until it is Bella's turn. They let go of hands and the darker girl confidently walks on stage. Just like her peers before her, the hat is placed on her head; however, it doesn't say anything.

All eyes are on Bella now. Her face slowly turns red.

 _Slytherin_ , she chants in her head, hoping the the hat catches the idea.

"That's not where you belong," the hat says to her softly, "you will not do well with them."

 _Please_ , Bella tells the hat, _Please, I must be in Slytherin._

"Black," the hat continues to keep his voice low, "your parents will be unhappy, yes, but you will grow into a great witch in Ravenclaw."

 _Please,_ she asks again, _Put me in Slytherin._

Finally, the hat yells out, "Slytherin!"

She walks, now faking a confidence to the cheering table. She takes a seat by someone not worthy of her attention, and turns to the students, watching them be sorted off. She keeps the seat beside her empty, saving it for Sarah.

Finally, the blonde girl is called. The hat barely touches her head before it yells, "Hufflepuff!"


End file.
